


Meaning

by AbbyzHanson



Series: Abby’s Writers Month 2020 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Big Brother W. D. Gaster, F/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Papyrus (Undertale), Mafia Sans (Undertale), Romance, Soulmates, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyzHanson/pseuds/AbbyzHanson
Summary: Not every bouquet is created with a specific meaning in mind.But this one was.After getting to know and love the skeleton brothers, they suddenly drop off the face of the earth before the flower shop you work at mysteriously closes and you can’t help but wonder if the consequences of Sans’ life in the mob finally caught up to him.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Abby’s Writers Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871344
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> A piece written for Writers Month 2020 day 1: Tattoo artist/Flower shop AU
> 
> I obviously went for Flower shop and mixed in a healthy dose of mafia au too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Not every bouquet is created with a specific meaning in mind.

Most days, customers just pick flowers based off of beauty.

You’d never had much of a reason to raise your brow at a customer’s choice, other than a couple of oddly ugly flower arrangements requested along the way. 

However, there were _some_ people you could never dare to do much as drop a _stem_ around.

People who could very easily end more than just your employment here. People who wouldn’t normally spend their time or money on a little mom’n’pop flower shop in the first place, but at fancy restaurants or casinos like the ones uptown. 

Places you knew _never_ to go.

After a while, it wasn’t hard to guess what was going on behind the scenes. The shop had fallen on hard times in the past few months and seeing as it was all the owner had left of her husband and it was located in a very opportune spot, there was no doubt in your mind that the poor thing had made a deal with one of the local mobs.

However, you hadn’t expected it to be the _monster’s_ …

The first time literal _skeletons_ walked into the shop, you were terrified yet intrigued. You knew who they were _instantly_ , but you hadn’t expected them to be so… _dynamic_.

At first they only came about once every few months, but eventually the gap between their assigned “visiting days” lessened and you weren’t sure if that was a _good_ thing or not. Especially since the shorter of the two started deviating from his “mission,” to his younger, yet extremely tall brother’s half hearted annoyance. 

As time went by, the eldest had begun showing up at the shop for random “checkups,” but he never seemed to do more than just watch and “help” you make flower arrangements. By help, he really meant making an excessive amount of plant puns to boost your moral or something like that.

Is it wrong to admit a mobster made you feel happiness? 

Minutes turned to hours, to days, to months but no matter _how_ much you looked forward to seeing him, you knew you could _never_ forget the sort of life he lived, whether you wanted to or not. Not only that, but you were scared the consequences of it would follow _you_ too. 

One day, however, _neither_ brothers came to the shop. 

Instead, a completely different, stern, no nonsense monster with cracks extending from opposite sides of his sockets, stalked through the door. As he entered, a chill filled the room and you could feel the hair on the back of your neck rising as he walked past, barely acknowledging you. 

Part of you was glad he basically ignored you, but the other part was terrified at the implication that you didn’t matter in what ever was coming next and you had a strong feeling that the menacing monster entering the back would have no objections to _killing_ you. 

You never saw him leave, or felt the disturbing chill he put out when he was upset, but it was time to close the shop and you didn’t know what to do. Looking into the back to see if they were done yet, you found your boss, alone and crying. She wouldn’t tell you what was wrong or what the strange monster had done but you were desperate to know. 

She never told you. 

After that day, you didn’t see the skeleton brothers again and you had no idea know why.

Is it wrong to pray that a mobster didn’t die?

A couple of months later and you were helping to pack up the little mom’n’pop shop you had worked at for such an important part of your life. You constantly wondered if its closure had anything to do with that creepy old monster who had visited, but the only answers you had gotten so far felt fake and rehearsed.

Looking back at all the plants and equipment yet to be packed away, you stopped, took a deep breath and turned. 

You still had to time to make one last bouquet.

**Foxglove** \- For expressing _uncertainty_ about how you feel and fear of the _insincerity_ that was woven between every aspect of his life

  
  


**Pink Camellias** \- To show your _longing_ for him

**Blue roses** \- Symbolic of dreaming for something _unattainable_ , _unrealistic_ or _impossible;_

You love him, but you don’t life his life. 

  
  


Therefore, he can’t be in yours.

  
  


Fixing up any loose ends you tied a ribbon around the paper holding the flowers, a note attached to the side; 

  
  
  
_“Dear valued customer, we regret to inform you that our shop is closing. We’re sad to see things change, but some things never will. Such as, the lazy smile I imagine when I pass certain plants or how I’m still waiting for you to show up and say “flow-er you doing today?” just one last time. Hope all is well with you and your brother, maybe we’ll meet again someday, even though we’re both a-”pot” of different worlds, huh… Sans?”_

~Y/N

  
  
  


Not every bouquet is created with a specific meaning… 

  
  


But this one was. 

  
  


Whether you wanted its recipient to realise that or not tore you apart and you couldn’t help but wonder if it would be easier to just _forget_.

  
  


Although, the strange tugging in your soul told you that you never could. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
